


La Noche

by Uvan_0321



Category: Yeo Hwanwoong&Lee Keonhee
Genre: 98line - Freeform, M/M, oneus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 11





	La Noche

夜深了，但仍有无法入眠的眼睛，在黑暗中眨巴着。  
李建熙又失眠了。  
以往这种时候，他会跟爱人折腾一会儿，耗费掉剩余的体力，在乱作一团的床上横七竖八地沉沉睡去。可如今，那个人白天总是那么繁忙，晚上迎接他的只有沉重的呼吸声。  
他只能一个人面对这难熬的夜晚。  
他起身去倒了一杯水，站在镜子前呆呆地把温热的水送入喉咙，看着脖子上的喉结随着吞咽跳动。他解开胸前的纽扣，抚摸着自己年轻紧致的身体，一种难以名状的焦躁涌上心头。不够，还是不够，总是不够，这样的夜晚总是太空虚，身体只是一具会呼吸的躯体，已经忘记了相爱的感觉。这样想着，竟然不知不觉在胸口掐出了几道红印。  
安静的房间里，只有吕焕雄沉重均匀的呼吸声。  
李建熙再度躺回床上，伴着昏暗的床头灯，他端详着爱人熟睡的脸。吕焕雄的头微微仰着，脸庞在床头灯的映照下显得暧昧不清，  
真是的，你怎么不陪我一起醒着呢。  
一个人的夜晚，真的好寂寞。  
李建熙这样想着，轻轻把爱人搂住，把脸埋在对方的耳根下，嗅到了残留的香水味。那味道就像焕雄本人，清新的香调中有一丝呛鼻的辛辣，他看上去总是那么顺从乖巧，可只有自己才知道他的不甘和挣扎，还有一颗火热的心。  
而当下，更为火热的，是一个欲望无处排解的自己。  
建熙情不自禁地用嘴唇啄着对方温热的脖子，吻得深情又克制，生怕把熟睡的爱人吵醒。搂着对方腰身的手也隔着棉绒的布料捏了一下，呼吸的起伏让他感觉很踏实安心。当那个吻更加深入的时候，手也往下试探着游走了一番，碰到了那个东西——虽然有点羞于承认，那是他一直很想念的东西。  
从建熙的吻刚落在脖子上时，焕雄就醒了，起初只是一点点地从梦境里走出来，还未搞清楚当下的情况，从腰间皮肤上传来的触感，让他逐渐接受了这一切。他很享受，享受这样理所当然地被体型比他大一圈的恋人圈起来的安全感，当然更享受柔软的嘴唇在他耳后游移的诱惑。果不其然，那个人的手摸到了下面去，他内心一边暗骂着小变态，一边期待着他下一步的动作。  
建熙哪敢有什么大动作，他小心翼翼地揉动着那个部位，想象着它在自己手下变得又大又硬的样子，他很清楚怎么做到，但当下没有勇气那么做，如果把对方惊醒该是怎样尴尬的局面呢？还是说，他内心又是期待着那个人醒来呢？也许是这样的潜意识作祟，他手上的力度稍稍加深了些，即便隔着裤子的布料，他也把爱人的yinjing好好地窝在了手里，拇指和食指缓缓地上下撸动，小指还不忘在jing体根部搔弄一下。  
焕雄要疯掉了，偏偏是李建熙，偏偏是他在抚弄着自己的下体。他并不是会被杂乱无章的撸动搞硬的人，可是建熙很懂他的敏感点，建熙的手指修长又灵活，一边上下揉动，一边还会挠一下根部的耻骨，不时地也会在gui tou尖上用指头画个圆圈。他太懂了，他是那么了解自己，毕竟他是自己交往了六年的恋人。焕雄努力地控制着胸腔起伏的幅度，不让自己露出破绽，可是他已经忘记了装睡应有的呼吸频率，呼吸间掺杂着耳畔爱人的气息，那人在嗅着自己的味道，同样的，他也在品尝着对方呼出的空气。一切变得粘稠了起来，有些不可言喻。  
建熙手里的动作时缓时急，有时被兽性的冲动支配着，有时又担心打破爱人天使般的睡颜。他近距离凝视着焕雄的脸庞，微微颤动的眼皮也让他有吻上去的冲动，但不能这样做，不能因为他的私欲击碎对方的一个梦，可自己的手又在做什么？已经……已经停不下来了，他不想这样，吕焕雄，快点醒过来，快把那个拥抱还给我，我们再近一点，让我吻你的眼睛，我的身体已经太久没有你的痕迹，已经干涸成了一片沙漠，快来和我一起度过这个夜晚好吗？求求你了。  
焕雄感觉建熙整个人都贴了上来，就连腿也跃跃欲试地想要攀上来。真是疯了，他心想。随着建熙在他下体玩弄的层次不断深入，他从开始的享受，变成了煎熬。他感觉浑身的血液都在飞速地流向那个部位，建熙的手是滚烫的，他也是滚烫的，也不知道下面到底硬了没有，但他的腿因为紧张地绷直开始感觉麻了。他的心跳得好快，在这安静的、漆黑的夜里，心脏变成了一个闪烁着的警报灯，随时可以撕破这片静寂。  
建熙的大脑一片空白，到此为止他也不知道自己在做什么了，他更大胆地，伸出了舌头舔舐着爱人的颈窝，然后又贪婪地吸吮着，想象这样会留下怎样的痕迹。他的一条腿慢慢缠绕到对方的腿上，还不知廉耻地摩擦着用裆部摩擦着对方的大腿，原本是一次悄无声息的抚摸，发展到现在，有些变得不可收拾，他自己也不知道除了把对方弄醒、两个人真实的发生一次性爱之外，还有没有其他收场的方式了。  
正当此时，吕焕雄像是梦呓般哼哼了一声，翻了个身子，由仰卧变成侧卧，蜷缩到了李建熙的怀里。建熙被吓了一大跳，他差点跳出去，手和腿都收了回来。方才那飘飘欲仙的感觉消失了，恢复了清醒的他羞愧难当，别过身子去背对着刚才的案发现场，假装什么都没发生过。  
“你怎么停下来了？”  
吕焕雄伸手把对方掰了过来，顺势跨坐到他的身上，双手用力一扯，把胸前的睡衣扯开了一大片。他俯下身子在胸口上亲吻、吸吮，就像刚才对方在他脖子上做的一样，只不过更用力，声音也更响一些。他去抚摸着受惊了的建熙的脸蛋，心里想，这可是你自找的。  
夜晚，也不再平静。


End file.
